Opuestos
by Alex.G.P.A.17
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Spike ¡yay!, nada puede salir mal en este día hasta que cierto demonio del caos le dará un regalo que lo llevará a una aventura inolvidable en otro mundo, junto con unas invitadas especiales, pasen que es gratis.


**esto hoy les traigo mi segundo fic el cual será uno de mis otros proyectos qu tengo planeado para el futuro, pero seguiré trabajando en mi primer fanfic, El Sueño del Dragón, como de costumbre aunque me demore un poco más de tiempo en actualizarme, pero les diré que todas las historia que haré estarán conectadas entre sí de alguna manera.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Opuestos**

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Ponyville…eh?**

 **Era día de primavera en el Pequeño reino Ponyville, hogar de nuestras seis heroínas, las mane 6, Rarity, elemento de la generosidad, Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad, Pinkie Pie, elemento de las risa, Apllejack, elemento de la honestidad, Fluttershy, elemento de la ambilidad, y finalmente La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, elemento de la magia, juntas luchan por el futuro de Equestria, todas ellas habían tenido grandes avances en sus vidas. Pero este episodio no se trata de estas grandes heroínas, sino de un dragón, Su nombre Spike.(Soy yo o estoy escribiendo medio raro umm,… no sé. Bueno empecemos)**

 **Nos encontramos en el castillo de la amistad, donde se cierto dragoncito de 17 años, de edad se encontraba limpiando la biblioteca.**

 **-"Bien, solo falta limpiar y ordenar los libros superiores del tercer estante, y luego los cuartos superiores del castillo" dijo Spike limpiando los libros de las estanterías de la biblioteca, hablando de él, ya no era un dragoncito pequeño, ahora era tan alto como Celestia misma, más fuerte, sus escamas eran mucho más resistentes y gruesas, las espinas de su espalda, sus garras, incluso sus dientes habían crecido dándole un aspecto, simplemente aterrador. Bueno durante este curso de tiempo, se había declarado a Rarity (yeah¡, por fin),** **pero ella lo habían rechazado diciendo que** **su relación no iba a tener futuro, los cual lo dejó muy triste durante mucho tiempo, pero siguen siendo amigos (Face palm, el peor error que se pude cometer, según unas fuentes mías)** **, se entrenó tres años en la tierra de los dragones, después de eso trabajó en la granja junto Applejack, ayudaba a Flutershy con los animales, aunque después lo dejó (imagínense el por qué),** **ayudaba a Twilight con problemas del reino junto con Starlight, etc.**

 **-"En serio nunca te cansas de esto Spike" dijo nuestras antes mencionada Starlight Glimmer, (exalumna de Twilight, ahora su mano derecha junto Spike, había casi no había cambiado nada, ahora Twilight como ex maestra le había permitido a vivir en el castillo, como ayudante y compañera de Spike, ella con el tiempo había forjado una gran amistad con el dragón)** **entrando a la biblioteca con un una jarra de jugo de naranja, y unos vasos. "Ven, te traje jugo por si tienes sed, Spike" dijo Starlight sirviéndose un vaso y dejando la jarra y un vaso en la mesa.**

 **-(Suspiro)"Starlight, sabes bien que Twilight tiene muchos importante que atender, además…" dijo volteando la cabeza hacia Starlight "Ella no es de hacer mucho las cosas de hogar" dijo sonriendo acercándose hacía ella, tomando la jarra y empezar a servirse en el otro vaso.**

 **-"Bueno razón en eso" dijo Starlight terminados su vaso, y mirando a Spike "Esto Spike, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"**

 **-"Bueno, sino no ser la mascota de un truco de magia de Trixie, puedes pedirme lo que sea" dijo Spike mirando Starlight.**

 **-"Solo fue una vez" dijo Starlight mientras miraba hacia otro lado "Bueno, mira antes de irse Twilight entregó unos los papeles que me dio para los revisara y los lleve a la ella cuando termine se los lleve a Canterlot, pero.."**

 **"Adivino, quieres que me encargue de todo ¿cierto?" dijo Spike**

 **"Si"**

 **-(Suspiro)"Ok" dijo Spike**

 **-"Genial, Spike, gracias" dijo Starlight empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la biblioteca cuando**

 **."Pero, me deberás una después de esto" dijo Spike mirando Stalight y luego sonriéndole,**

 **-"Lo sé" dijo Starlight tele transportándose, pero antes de hacer dijo "Feliz cumpleaños Spike" dicho esto se tele transportó fuera del castillo, dejando a Spike solo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa "Gracias Starlight" dijo Spike cac hacia la mesa**

 **-(suspiro)"Bueno será mejar que me apresure de terminar con los libros dijo Spike terminado su jugo, luego agarró jarra completa tomando se todo su contenido, y llevando la jarra a la cocina, pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos con una chispa de maldad y diversión lo observaba. Después de salir de unas de las paredes se empezó a mover revelando a nadie más que nuestro Dios del Caos favorito, si hablo del, raro, sicópata, bicho raro, y con pésimo sentido del humor (Discord:"sabes que te puedo, verdad" dijo Discord mirando hacia el arriba. Yo:"sí y no me importa, en este fanfic yo puedo decir lo que se venga la regalada gana" D:"eso lo veremos")** **Bueno después de ese momento de romper la cuarta pared (D:"Y de tu pésima narración". Yo: "Cállate". Discord:"Uy que sensible")** **volvemos con la historia.(D:"Y su sufrimiento)** **Discord (D: "ya lo saben, no crees". Yo: "Terminaste". D:"Sí". Yo: "gracias")**

 **-"Jijiji"se rio Discord "Es hora de divertirse un poco, dragoncito" dijo agarrando un libro con una portada de un portal y aplicando magia en él" Esto va hacer muy divertido" luego desapareció.**

 **Pasado un tiempo, llegó Spike comiendo una gema.**

 **-"Bueno es hora de volver al trabajo" Dijo Spike volviendo limpiar los libros de segundo estante y ordenarlos en su lugar. Luego de 1 ahora de limpiar y luego ordenar libros. Spike se hallaba por terminar de limpiar y ordenar el tercer estante, solo faltaba unos dos libros, cuando volteó para ordenar los dos últimos libros se dio cuenta de un brillo que salió de unos de los libros.**

 **-"Pero que…" dijo Spike dejando los dos libros en la estantería y tomando el libro brillante. Cuando lo tomó el libro dejó de brillar.**

 **"Muy bien que está pasando con este libro" dijo Spike mirando el libro, era un libro de tapa marrón, rodeado por un cuadro dorado, en la portada había una imagen de un portal y debajo del portal estaba el título con letras doradas "Teorías Avanzadas: Portales interdimensionales de Star Swirl El Barbado" leyó Spike.**

 **-"Portales a otras dimensiones, eh?" dijo Spike abriendo el libro, pero lo que le sorprendió es que el libro estaba en blanco.**

 **-"Pero que rayos" dijo Spike pasando las páginas del libro, nada todas las páginas estaba en blanco "Esto es una especie de broma" dijo Spike pasando a la última página la cual en el centro estaban escritas con tinta negra."Buneo esto es extraño" dijo Spike mirando la única escritura del libro, la cual era:**

 **"Listo para un viaje inolvidable" leyó Spike mirando con desconcierto las palabras del libro" A veces no sé lo que lee Twilight,"dijo Spike cerrando el libro, pero al cerrarlo el libro empezó a brillar, transformándose en un portal de color azul, que atrapó la garra y empezando a succionarlo. "! Pero que rayos está sucediendo!" exclamó Spike intentando sacar su garra del portal, pero la fuerza del portal era tan fuerte que empezó a arrastrar a Spike, quien en su desespero clavó sus uñas en el suelo de cristal intentado parar, pero del portal surgieron unos lazos de energía que empezaron a jalar a Spike"**

 **"Dulce Celestia, ¿este es mi fin?" dijo Spike arrastrado por los lazos dentro del portal. Cuando Spike terminó de ser succionado por el portal, este se convirtió de nuevo en un libro, dejando la biblioteca en una gran desastre.**

 **"Feliz viaje, dragoncito" dijo Discord apareciendo en un haz de luz "Espero que te divierta mucho en tu cumpleaños, con ellas " dijo desapareciendo del lugar.**

 **Oscuridad, pura oscuridad es lo que únicamente podía ver Spike mientras caía a un pozo sin fondo de más oscuridad él se pregunta ¿estaba muerto?¿pero porque? Él solo había abierto a un estúpido libro que, se trasformó en un portal, luego las manos y luego, nada solo estaba cayendo en una oscuridad infinita. Eso creyó hasta que…**

 **PUM!(Golpe)**

 **"¡Ouch!" dijo Spike sobándose la cabeza con una de sus garras, al parecer su había golpeado contra algo.**

 **"¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?" dijo Spike parándose y mirando donde había caído, pero su vista era opacada por la oscuridad de lo que parecía una sala que solo era iluminado por la luz que venía de una ventana, que estaba cubierta por una persiana muy desgastada.**

 **Spike se acercó a la ventana, sin antes chocar con algo pero no podía ver nada por la falta de luz, no le tomó mucho llegar a ella. Abrió las persianas dejando entrar la luz, además dándole una vista del exterior. Era de noche, no cabía duda de eso, la luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo poblado de estrella, todo normal para una noche, pero algo no cuadraba bien.**

 **"¿Es de noche?" dijo Spike mirando por la ventana, estaba oscuro, lo único que podía ver gracias a luz, era unos edificios desgastados, viejos y abandonados, pero no distinguía muy bien cómo eran.**

 **"Ok, esto me está empezando asustar un poco" dijo Spike volviendo su vista hacia la habitación.**

 **Lo primero que vió fueron libros muy polvorientos ordenados en un estante igual de polvoriento, algunos estaban tirados en el suelo de madera, había una mesa de lectura muy descuidada y polvorienta, las sillas estaban roídas, habían papeles, muy viejos, tirados en todas partes, un viejo globo terráqueo en la mesa, junto él un libro abierto, un reloj cucú, en la pared, al parecer descompuesto, etc… En resumen todo estaba abandonado y no había sido limpiado por mucho tiempo.**

 **"Menudo lugar dijo observando el cuarto, aunque la luz de la luna le proporcionaba una buena cantidad de luz, todo seguía muy oscuro, miró a todos lados buscando con que alumbrarse. ".Es extraño, pero este cuarto se me hace muy familiar" dijo, cuando vio algo debajo de la mesa, era una pequeña lámpara de lectura.**

 **Caminó hacía la mesa con cuidado de no tropezar con los papeles o libros, dispersos en el suelo, cuando llegó tomó la lámpara, estaba vieja, polvorienta y oxidada, pero al parecer funciona, prendiendo la lámpara gracias a la ayuda de su fuego de dragón, la cual votaba una luz verde, empezó a caminar por la sala alumbrando las zonas oscuras, vio unas escalera de madera, al parecer era un edificio de dos pisos, otras estantería con más libros, siguió hasta que encontró la puerta de salida.**

 **"Sí" dijo acercandose a la puerta, apagando la lámpara en el proceso, tomó la manija de la puerta con cuidado de no romperla de lo oxidada que estaba.**

 **Cuando salió vio con más detenimiento el lugar de donde salió.**

 **"Por los cascos de Luna" dijo Spike mirando el edificio, que era nada más y nada menos que la antigua biblioteca en la cual una vez él y Twilight habían vivido alguna vez.**

 **"Es…esto es imposible" dijo Spike "Se supone que la biblioteca fue destruida cuando Tirek atacó…" dijo deteniéndose dándose cuenta de algo.**

 **"Ponyville…" dijo Spike mirando el tenebroso y olvidado lugar, que el cual fue una vez un hermoso y poblado lugar.**

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ps: ¡Saludos a Brasil por los Juegos Olímpicos! Desde Perú, bueno hasta la próxima, si es que no me pasa algo primero.**


End file.
